The Summer Annabelle Fisher Turned Pretty
by FNC Jess
Summary: This is the story of Annabelle Fisher and the summer that she turned pretty. Her mom, Belly, her brother, Elijah, and herself go to Cousins every summer and spend time with Belly's friend, Kayla and her two boys; Jayce and David.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own the right to this story, Jenny Han does.**

**I hope that you all enjoy reading. I'll try to update weekly. On Mondays or Wednesdays possibly Friday. I don't know yet. Anyways ENJOY! Oh, and please review. Thanks. :)**

**The Summer Annabelle Fisher Turned Pretty:**

**Chapter one: The arrival: **

We finally arrive in Cousins after a long drive. I couldn't wait too see my summer friends, and my summer family, the Basham's. Kayla and my mom knew each other since they were in elementary school. Every summer my mom, brother Elijah and I would come to Cousins to spend the summer with Kayla and her two boys, Jayce, and David. Jayce was the oldest out of all of us. He was almost eighteen. Elijah was seventeen. David was sixteen, and I was only fifteen. The youngest of all of us and it really sucked.

After a few more minutes of driving, we get to the large white beach house that we'll be staying at for the entire summer. Jayce and David are sitting on the porch playing cards. When my mom stops the car, I am the first to get out. David runs up to me and gives me a big bear hug. "Hey there Ab." He says after a minute and finally lets me go.

My eyes are on Jayce though. He's gotten taller since last summer. Jayce's hair was dark brown, and kind of shaggy. David's hair was a lighter brown, and it was curly. Both boys had gray eyes, like their father. "Hi Davey, hi Jayce." I say looking at each of them. My brother gives each of them a man hug, then my mother hugs them each.

"Where is your mother at boys?" My mom asks worried. Kayla had cancer a few years back. She was strong though, and got rid of it.

"In her room, resting." David says. "She has dinner made already." My mom rolls her eyes and goes inside the house to see her best friend.

"Come on Lijah, unpack and come down to the beach with us." David says. "Rob is having his beginning of the summer party tonight and I told him we'd help with a few things beforehand." Rob's parties were supposed to be great. I wouldn't know though, because I'm never allowed to go. Every single year the boys say I can't go because I'm too young or something. Not this year though. I am almost sixteen, and I'm not going to let them tell me what I can and can't do this year.

Elijah grabs his bags from the trunk of my mom's blue minivan and goes inside with Jayce and David following him. I get my bags and go inside straight to my room in the back of the house on the second floor. The walls are faded pink, and the carpet is white. The dressers, the bed, and every other piece of furniture in the room is painted pink.

Pink was my favorite color as a kid, so I didn't mind everything being pink. The boys always made fun of me for having all the pink calling be either Barbie, or piggy. Which I hated. I unpack my things into the dressers and the closet then go down stairs where the boys are in the living room putting their shoes on. I sit on the couch and turn the TV on when they leave.

By the time they come back its five o'clock. Kayla and my mom are getting everything out to eat. "Figures the three of you would come back right when dinner is about to go on the table." I say annoyed.

"Shut up piggy." Elijah says then makes pig sounds. I roll my eyes knowing there's nothing I can do to make him stop. I was not going to be a tattle tale this summer. Besides, it's not like my mom or Kayla would do much anyways. The boys got away with almost everything they did.. Both David and Jayce laugh at my brothers joke. "Why don't you go be a good little piggy and help mom and Kayla?"

"You can't tell me what to do." I say rolling my eyes, which just makes the three of them laugh even more. This summer I would not let the three of them boss me around like I was a little kid. I was only two years younger then Jayce was. A year and a half younger then Elijah, and a year younger then David. "Just because your a little older then I am, does not mean you can boss me around."

"HA!" Elijah laughs. "Yeah right Ab-or should I say piggy. Being older does make us the boss of you."

"Lihah, stop." Jayce says, which makes us all look at him surprised. _ Jayce is actually sticking up for me? This is a first. _I think to myself.

We sit down at the picnic table in the back yard and eat a dinner of potato soup and bread. "You look different Ab" Kayla says looking at me. I didn't look that different. Over the past year, I got contacts and I've been using some face stuff to get rid of the zits I had. The braces I wore last summer were now off and my teeth were straight. "Pretty. Of course, you always have been pretty."

The boys start to laugh. Kayla glares at them, and they stop. "Thank you Kayla." I say blushing. Kayla has always been like my second mom. Of course, I'd see her every single summer, and she'd basically spoil me. Which was one of the good things about being the only teenage girl in the house.

"Not a problem dear. Don't you think she looks prettier, Belly?" Kayla asks looking at my mom. She nods. Belly, of course, wasn't her real name. It was really Isabel, but most people called her Belly due to her like of Jelly Belly's when she was a kid. My mom nods her head in agreement.

"So what are you all planning to do tonight?" my mom asks looking at the four of us.

"I don't know about Ab, but we're going to Rob's beginning of the summer party." Jayce says matter of factly. I just stay quiet. I know there's no pint in arguing with them. Not right now anyways. When Kayla and my mom go inside is when I decide to speak.

"I'm going to that party too." I say looking at them. No one speaks for a few minutes.

"No way!" Jayce says shaking his head. "Your not going to this party, Ab. You're too young."

"I'm going. Whether you like it or not Jayce. You can't tell me I can't." I say. My heart is pounding in my chest. I've never talked to Jayce like that before. He just shakes his head and gets up. David and Elijah follow him into the house. Probably to talk about how to make me not go to that party.

_To bad, boys. I'm going._ I think to myself smiling. I go upstairs to my room to pick out what I'm going to wear.

"I think it's a good thing that you go Ab." David says walking into my room without knocking. "I don't see why you can't go."

I look at him and smile. "Thanks Davey." I say. He sits on my clothes covered bed. "You mind helping me a little?" David gets up from my bed smirking. He leaves without saying anything else. "Some help you are!" I call after him. In the end, I decide to wear blue jean shorts and a faded blue shirt with blue flip flops. When I go down stairs, the boys are already gone.

Ten minutes later, I find the party. It wasn't that hard to find. All I had to do was follow the loud music that was playing down the beach a little ways. There was a fire going in the middle of the beach with a bunch of people around it. I see Jayce, and he sees me. "What are you doing here, Ab?" He hisses. "I told you not to come."

"I can do whatever I want to, Jayce. If I remember right, which I do, it is a free country. Besides, your not the boss of me." I say.

"Yeah, and if I told your father he'd be really pleased that his daughter is going to parties?" Jayce asks.

I clench my hands into fists. My dad left my mom last summer right before we came to Cousins. When we got back in August, all of his stuff was gone. I cried in my room for days after that. It was hard at first, not having a dad in the house I mean. Over time though, I got used to it. "Don't you even say anything about him!" I say louder then I meant to.

"Just go back to the house Ab. It's the best thing for you to do. If you don't and Conrad finds out then.." Jayce starts to say. Before he can finish his sentence, I walk away fighting the urge to punch him. I couldn't believe he was trying to tell me what to do again. I go over and sit near the fire that was started.

Every time I looked over at Jayce, I'd find him looking at me. I get up and walk to the shoreline then sit in the sand not caring if I got wet from the cold ocean or not. It wasn't fair that Jayce thought he could tell me what to do. I eventually go back to the campfire and sit there talking to some of the other people but don't really pay attention to what they are saying. Around eleven thirty, I end up going back to the beach house and going to bed.


	2. A Lazy Day

**Sorry I couldn't update until now. Been busy will college and everything. Might be able to update again until the weekend again. I know this chapter isn't that long, but I'll try to make the next one a little longer again. Anyways thank you for reading and please review! Thanks!**

Chapter Two: Lazy Day

The next morning when I got up the house smelled like bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I get dressed and go downstairs only to find Elijah, David, and Jayce sitting at the table. All of them with their plates completely full with food. "Jeez, thanks for saving me some guys." I say rolling my eyes annoyed.

"You're welcome Ab!" Elijah says eating another piece of bacon. "Besides, little piggy's shouldn't eat bacon." I roll my eyes about ready to smack him, but I don't. Instead, I put a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs.

"Hey Ab," Kayla says walking into the dinning room. "what are you're plans for today?"

"Oh, I don't know." I say looking at Kayla then at at Jayce. "I'll find something to do I guess."

The guys get up and leave without saying anything. "Well, I better go. You have fun today okay?" I nod my head as Kayla leaves the room. When she's gone, I change and got to the deck outside. I jump into the pool, and swim.

Sometime later, the boys come back to the beach house being loud about something that happened when they went to where ever they went to. "That was awesome!" Elijah says looking at Jayce, then David.

"What?" I ask looking at them wondering what they were talking about.

Elijah starts to laugh. "Nothing _piggy."_ He says and goes into the house without another word. Jayce also goes into the house.

"If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't all that funny." David says sitting down next to me. David and I sit and talk for a while. After dinner, the guys played volleyball in the back yard. It was Elijah and David against Jayce. Jayce was leading by a point.

"Hey Ab come play with us!" Jayce says looking at me from where I was laying in the chair. My heart skipped a beat. _Jayce wants me to play volleyball with him! On his team! _I thought to myself getting up.

An hour later, Jayce and I high fived. "Man, whatever!" David and Elijah says going over to the picnic table and sits down.

"Don't listen to them, Ab. You did great. I don't think I would have been able to win without you." Jayce says smiling at me. My heart skipped another beat. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks." I say quietly. After a couple more minutes, Jayce goes into the house without saying another word. Sighing, I go into the house past Kayla's room. Kayla and my mom were in Kayla's room watching some old movie.

"Anna, come watch the movie with us." Kayla calls. I walk into the room and sit on the queen sized bed in between Kayla and my mom. Before the movie is over with, Kayla falls asleep. My mom tells me to go up to bed that she'll take care of things in Kayla's bedroom.

Not wanting to argue, I listen. I change into pajamas then lay in bed falling asleep instantly.


	3. Birthday Suprise

**I do not own the right to this story. Sorry I don't update weekly. Been really busy these past couple weeks and been sick. Anyways thanks for reading and for the couple of reviews I've gotten. I like that you all enjoy the story. Since I haven't updated in a while I'll TRY to update again this weekend sometime and again during the week. :)Anyways, I'll stop talking now and let you read. Oh and please review!**

Chapter Three: Birthday Surprise

**Age 13**

When I go downstairs everybody is there. Kayla wearing a yellow sundress, mom wearing blue jean shorts and a dark pink t-shirt. The boys: Elijah, Jayce, and David all wearing blue jean shorts and some kind of sport's shirt. Elijah's was a Michigan football t-shirt which was blue with Michigan written in big yellow letters. David was wearing a team that I've never heard of, and Jayce was wearing a t-shirt with the name of the middle school they went to, West-ridge Middle School.

"Morning piggy." Elijah says snorting like a pig. I roll my eyes and ignore him. After the guys were done eating breakfast, they left without inviting me to where ever it was that they were going.

I sat around the house watching TV. Then when I was bored of that I went out and swam for a long time. Then sat on one of the beach chairs to work on my tan. The boys were home earlier then they usually were, which was shocking because they usually weren't back until around six, when dinner was almost done.

Today though, that they were back by five. The only time they were home early was when their dad, Mr. Finnler came to visit. He only came a couple of times during the summer. The first time Mr. Finnler came to the summer house was the fourth of July. The second was for my birthday, then again for my mothers. The last time that he comes to the house is the weekend before we leave.

"Why are you back so early?" I ask them but am looking at Jayce when I ask the question.

"Dad is coming today!" Jayce says with a big smile on his face. Jayce looked up to his dad.

"Enough talking you three." Kayla says walking outside and looking at the boys. "Go clean up, you're all sandy." The boys go inside without arguing with her. I help make the potato salad, even though Kayla said that she didn't need my help.

Around six Mr. Finnler pulled into the driveway. He got the hamburger from the fridge, and went outside to the grill. One of Mr. Finnler's favorite things to do was grilling. No matter what time of the year it was, if it was raining or snowing, he'd be outside grilling. Or, that's what Jayce and David says anyways.

After dinner outside, everyone got up and went inside. I was lead into the living room where I was told to stay while everyone else disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later they all came back into the living room. Mr. Finnler was carrying a large cake with white frosting that had those little white and pink candles forming the number thirteen. Everyone else were carrying presents. Mr. Finnler set the cake on a table in front of me. I blew out the candles. Mr. Finnler cut the cake, and we ate confetti cake, and vanilla ice-cream.

When we were done eating, I opened presents. "Who wants to give the birthday girl their present first?" Mr. Finnler asks.

"I will!" Elijah says smirking as he hands me a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper. I opened it then opened the small box. Inside the box there were two things. The first thing was a stuffed animal pig, the second was a bottle of sun screen. "A pig for a piggy, and so you won't go to school in the fall looking like crap. Don't need you to ruin my rep by you startin' your fresh meat-freshman year all burnt and everything."

"Aw thanks "Ijah, you really do care!" I say laughing which makes everyone else laugh too. Next, was my mom. She got me a white sundress. After mom, was Mr. Finnler, who got me a charm bracelet. Kayla got me some dresses, and sandals. Jayce got me a pink Ipod with a whole bunch of songs already loaded on.

The last one to give me a gift is David. He has a straight face as he hands me the pink wrapped box. I slowly open it. Inside there was an emergency clown nose. "You never know when you'll need it!" David says laughing when I show everyone.

"This will go so well with the clown wig you got me last year." I say smiling. Everybody laughs at that. Also inside, was a pack of batteries with a sticky note that said "toy not included." Which also made everybody laugh. Then there was a 1000 piece puzzle of a waterfall, and smart pills, that were actually just candy that he put in a pill container then wrapped a piece of paper around the bottle and wrote smart pills and some of the information about it. 

After all the presents were unwrapped, the adults went into the family room and Elijah, David, Jayce, and I went outside and played truth or dare. We played for several hours. "Okay, David truth or dare?" Jayce asks looking at his brother. It was around ten o'clock and none of us were tired. The adults already went to bed for the night.

"Well, DUH, dare!" David says smiling.

"I dare you to kiss someone that is playing this game." Jayce says.

David just nods his head. "Anna?" He says. I face him, and he kisses me. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"I'm done playing this game now." Jayce says getting up and leaves. Elijah leaves too.

"Well, that was rude." David says, and I smile. We go inside and go into the living room. Elijah and Jayce are watching TV. I say I'm going to bed. Elijah and Jayce ignore me and David says goodnight. Around midnight there's a knock on the door. I already knew who it was before he even came into the room.

David and I often went into each others rooms when we couldn't sleep just to talk. "Hey Davey, what's up?" I ask sitting up in bed.


End file.
